Since batteries are portable and mobile, they are widely used for various kinds of appliances, such as electric vehicles, etc. Although there are different types of batteries, including fuel, thermal, sun-power batteries, they all have a basic feature, i.e. voltage. It would be highly desirable to have a power unit which would have a graded output voltage of desired wave shape, i.e. linear, PWM or chopped.